falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Pecos (Project Horizons)
The Pecos were a gang operating in the Hoofington region of the wasteland. They were first encountered at the Brimstone Falls gem mine. History The Pecos are notable for their distinctive gang attire. They wear cowpony hats, boots and leather jackets. The Pecos often worked as hired muscle or as guards to help reinforce locations. They often did business with Slavers, working as a protection force, they were hired to protect the guards and slaves working at the Brimstone Falls Gem mine. The Pecos were also interested in claiming the bounty on Blackjacks head, but didn't actively pursue her as their contract with the slavers running the mine kept them in the Brimstone Falls area. Blackjack decided to lure the Pecos on a wild goose chase north, so she disguised herself as a Pecos and made her way to their hangout at the Strip mall. She rescued Tumbleweed and Dusty Trails from a large Radscorpion. The rescued Pecos accompanied Blackjack to the Strip Mall, Blackjack under the name Marigold entered their hangout. She played cards and learned about the lives of some of the Pecos, Dusty Trails assisted Blackjack in luring the gang away, thinking she'd gone north or east when she was in fact hiding close by as she made her way into Brimstone Falls. Dusty led thirty Pecos in a surprise attack on the slavers who were busy fighting Blackjack. They were overwhelmed and the Peco's took over the Gem Mine under Dusty Trails leadership, after Blackjack killed Gorgon and rescued the slaves inside. The Pecos, not with Dusty Trails would arrive in Flank by Ch.16, pursuing Blackjack for revenge and the combined 100,000 Bottlecap bounty on her head. Their arrival and assault on Flank, coincided with the arrival of Deus. They tried to kill Blackjack and claim the bounty on her head, along with the Zodiacs Taurus, Gem & Mini and the Reaper Deus. Many of the Pecos were killed or driven off, the survivors looting Deus's camp of mostly everything, except a chest left for Blackjack. The Pecos at Brimstone Falls would send some gems to Blackjack, which would help with her Cyberpony conversion. They would come under attack by Sanguine, alongside Red Eye's Talons and their leader Vermilion. They were killed alongside the workers at the mine, Dusty Trails survived long enough to deliver a message to Blackjack. Traits Culture Technology Notes & Trivia Equipment The Pecos appear to have acquired everything from their Gang uniforms to their weapons from the Strip Mall. They seem to be named after the Pecos Bill Western Attire which is likely where they also got their outfits. They have been seen using standard firearms like pistols and lever-action rifles. Notable Pecos Dusty Trails - Led the Pecos attack at Brimstone Falls and killed the slavers. She took over the mine afterwords and sent a box of gems to Blackjack during her transition into a Cyberpony. She was later found halfway through a Rock Crusher and survived long enough to deliver a message to Blackjack. Big Red '''- He was a whoreson who bounced from gang to gang before settling in with the Pecos '''Poleaxe - He had been a bandit a slaver and a member of a Reaper Gang. The last gang he was with turned into Raiders and tried to get him to eat meat. He refused and had to escape his gang who wanted to eat him. He eventually joined up with the Pecos. Harbinger - She was a former Steel Ranger acolyte. Her groups bunker was raided and looted by the Reapers. She survived and took up work with the finders for awhile and then joined the Pecos. 'Tumbleweed '- She was in a state of mental decay, she began to suffer the final effects of the Raider Disease i.e, craving meat when Blackjack managed to kill her with two magic bullets. Category:Factions Category:Factions (Project Horizons) Category:Project Horizons